1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a sequential shooting mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, digital cameras, and in particular digital single lens reflex cameras, are configured with a movable mirror that is retracted from an exposure light path at the time of exposure, and returned back into the exposure optical path again once exposure is completed. Accordingly, when a sequential shooting operation (so called continuous shooting) is carried out, the retraction and returning operations of the movable mirror are an obstacle to increasing the sequential shooting speed. With respect to this problem, with a digital single lens reflex camera disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2003-209720 (laid-open Jul. 25, 2003), a state where the movable mirror is retracted from the exposure light path is maintained during sequential shooting, and taken images are displayed like a moving image on a display device provided within the viewfinder.